You're Gay
by sm00thy81
Summary: 2+1, TWT, PWP, sap, sarcasm, humor, denial, blunt. Duo confronts Heero about his sexuality and determines to make the Perfect Soldier confess his feelings for him.
1. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Sm00thy81 does not own Gundam Wing. Satisfied? You'd better be.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai (boy/boy love), 2+1/1+2, sarcasm, swearing, naughty thoughts  
  
  
  
You're Gay  
  
Chapter 1: Confrontation  
  
"You're gay."  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"You're gay."  
  
"I heard you, baka! OMAE O KOROSU!"  
  
"Uh huh, sure. Like you've EVER gone through with it." A wicked grin crosses impish features.  
  
A gun materializes out of the mysterious Spandex universe and points directly at the braided menace. Prussian eyes narrow dangerously as a single finger releases the safety.  
  
"OMAE O-"  
  
The imp slowly moves the gun away and steps within the other's personal space. Violet eyes twinkle mischievously as the other boy's widen in surprise and tenses at the sudden closeness of another body.  
  
"You're attracted to me."  
  
Recovering from his shock, the Japanese pilot roughly throws the other to the ground, trapping his wrists within one hand and pinning his body with his own.  
  
"You must have a death wish." He grits through clenched teeth.  
  
The imp wiggles his hips suggestively and his captor realizes their position. Growling, he pushes himself off the tease walking away quickly, but not without the other knowing the flush that came to his cheeks. A door slams angrily a few seconds later. Chuckling, the one left on the floor gets up and looks toward the closed door to their shared bedroom.  
  
'Don't deny it, Heero. I know you want me.'  
  
TBC? 


	2. Denial

Disclaimer: Sm00thy81 does not own Gundam Wing. Nor does she own the song "I'll Make Love To You," which is owned by Boyz II Men. Satisfied? You'd better be.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai (boy/boy love), 2+1/1+2, sarcasm, swearing, naughty thoughts  
  
  
You're Gay  
  
Chapter 2: Denial  
  
"I'M NOT GAY!" Heero mumbled angrily under his breath.   
  
The stoic ex-pilot of Wing Zero settled on his bed opposite of his braided companion. Closing his eyes he thought of a million and one ways to kill his baka bestfriend for even THINKING that Heero Yuy was gay.  
  
'And I'm NOT attracted to that kisama.' He added on an afterthought.  
  
Said kisama stepped into the room just as Heero reconfirmed his sexuality. Duo glanced towards his roommate who refused to acknowledge his presence.  
  
"Yo, Hee-man, I'm gonna use the shower. If you need to use the little soldier's room, you'd better do it now."  
  
Heero opened his eyes and decided to relieve himself now, knowing better than to wait the hour that his longhaired companion needed to cleanse himself. He returned to his bed and closed his eyes once more. Duo took his place in the bathroom and when the water started Heero unconsciously listened to his friend singing in the shower.  
  
"Close your eyes, make a wish, and blow out the candlelight.   
For tonight is just your night.   
We're gonna celebrate, mmm, all through the night."   
  
'Who would have thought Shinigami had the voice of an angel?' Heero mused, as a slight smile unknowingly graced his features.   
  
"Pour the wine, light the fire, boy your wish is my command. I submit to your demands. I will do anything, all you need only ask."  
  
'Oh yeah?' Heero raised a skeptical eyebrow. 'As if ANYONE could make the little imp do anything he didn't want to do.'  
  
"I'll make love to you.  
Like you want me to.  
And I'll hold you tight,  
Baby all through the night.  
I'll make love to you.  
When you want me to.  
And I will not let go   
'Til you tell me to."  
  
"What the fuck?" Prussian eyes opened wide in shock.   
  
"Boy relax, let's go slow.   
I ain't got nowhere to go.   
I'm just gonna concentrate on you.   
Boy are you ready, it's gonna be a long night.   
Throw your clothes on the floor.   
I'm gonna take my clothes off too.   
I made plans to be with you.   
Boy whatever you ask me you know I will do."  
  
Heero closed his eyes and tried to control his rapidly beating heart as the lyrics gave him erotic visuals of the violet-eyed siren in the next room. He unconsciously licked his lips as the other boy launched into the chorus once more.   
  
"I'll make love to you.  
Like you want me to.  
And I'll hold you tight,  
Baby all through the night.  
I'll make love to you.  
When you want me to.  
And I will not let go   
'Til you tell me to."  
  
Suddenly, the bathroom door burst open and an imp sashayed into the bedroom, singing the song passionately into his hairbrush. Heero's eyes devoured the lithe body lightly covered with droplets of water, the towel barely covering his roommate's assets. Beautiful, long chestnut hair cascaded down the muscled back. The fresh scent of Duo's shampoo intoxicated him, as he couldn't stop his gaze from following the seductive sway of the other's hips.   
  
"Baby tonight is your night   
And I will do you right   
Just make a wish on your night   
Anything that you ask   
I will give you the love of your life,  
Your life, your life."  
  
"I'll make love,  
Hold you tight,  
I'll make love,  
And I will not let go   
'Til you tell me to.  
  
"Oh yeah, ooh!"  
  
After Duo finally stopped singing he whipped around to glance at his companion. He took in the half-glazed eyes of the Japanese boy and the raging hard on tenting the constraining spandex. Hiding his knowing smile, he maneuvered towards the enchanted boy and laid his hand on his forehead. Heero moaned softly as the callused hand gently touched his fevered head. Duo's hidden smile was threatening to surface on his supposedly concerned face.  
  
"Are you ok, Heero? You feel a little hot." Duo snickered mentally. 'Yeah, hot and bothered.'  
  
The "hot boy" opened his eyes immediately and sat up like a shot. He mumbled something incoherently under his breath before pulling on a pair of blue jeans, carefully avoiding the amused violet eyes watching him clumsily stepping into his pants. He said a brief farewell before rushing out the bedroom door, grabbing his leather jacket and literally running out of the house.   
  
Duo watched him roar away on his motorcycle, grinning maniacally in triumph.  
  
"You can't get away from me that easily baby."  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
THANKS:   
  
AngelofDeath: Thanks for being my first reviewer, here ya go!  
Shounen-ai Princess: Thanks, I hope to make it interesting.  
Twighlight: I'm glad you think this is funny, it will be FULL of Duo being blunt and lots of sarcasm and a blushing Heero, just the way I like it!  
Kelp Soda: Thanks, I hope it's good throughout.  
Asaroth69: Our Shinigami is quite persistent, isn't he? And yes, Heero is in EXTREME denial. It's going to be fun developing how he accepts the truth about his sexuality.  
McTeique: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! 


	3. Escape

Disclaimer: Sm00thy81 does not own Gundam Wing. Satisfied? You'd better be.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai (boy/boy love), 2+1/1+2, sarcasm, swearing, naughty thoughts  
  
  
  
You're Gay  
  
Chapter 3: Escape  
  
'Damn that braided bakayaro.' Heero thought angrily to himself as he sped through the streets to some unknown destination. The cool wind helped chill his hot, sweaty skin and calm his raging hormones. He tried to put reason behind his reactions towards Duo's little show.  
  
'I wasn't reacting to him. It's just the fact that I'm a virgin. Yeah, that's it! My hormones are just finally awakening after repressing them during the war and anything remotely related to sex stimulates my reproductive organs which is a natural response and need to maintain procreation among the human species.' He nodded his head after processing that rational thought. 'Yes, it's only a natural reaction to an age-old necessity for all living organisms to reproduce.' He kept going with that logic until he felt comfortable enough to not strangle his impossible roommate or any other fool who had the nerve to challenge his sexuality.  
  
Instead of going home he headed for a local bar and club that he and his other co-pilots frequented. He hoped that hanging out with saner and normal people would keep his own mental balance from going berserk. Stepping inside the warm atmosphere he casually scanned the crowd for any familiar persons.  
  
Near the dance floor, a bright-eyed blonde Arabian waved his hand frantically towards the stoic boy. Heero approached the booth occupied by his ecstatic friend and two other companions. He gave a little smile as the smaller blonde beamed up at him from the table and the other two nodded in greeting.  
  
"Hi Heero! It's great to see you!" Quatre scooted over to make room for the other boy.  
  
"Never thought Maxwell would get you to come back here after his last stunt." The Chinese boy remarked.  
  
Everyone but Heero stifled their laughter remembering the last time Duo dragged his bestfriend in the club and got him drunk for the first time in his life. The braided baka goaded the intoxicated boy into stripping to his boxers and dancing in the center cage. Surprisingly, the Japanese boy did a very delicious job, getting a lot of catcalls and money thrown at him for his sexy body and provocative dancing. He would have been shaking his tight ass all night if the other four pilots didn't drag him offstage and take him home. There were a lot of bumps and bruises, and a lot of embarrassment when Heero had sobered.  
  
"Where is Duo anyway, Heero?" An emerald eye looked around for the other boy's counterpart, knowing the two were practically inseparable.  
  
The three boys searched the crowds for the bouncy American, but couldn't find him anywhere.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care."  
  
Quatre looked at him in shock while the other two raised eyebrows at his uncharacteristic reply. Heero crossed his arms defiantly; not wanting to answer their inquisitive looks and decided to pretend to pay attention to the dancers gyrating on the dance floor.  
  
"Trouble in paradise?" Trowa smirked as Heero's head snapped towards his direction.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Lovers' quarrel?" Wufei joined in, enjoying the rising blush on the Perfect Soldier's face.  
  
"Lovers' WHAT?" Heero's eyes bulged at the first word.  
  
"Oh, come on guys, stop teasing him. Whatever's going on between Duo and Heero is their business." Quatre tried to defend his flustered friend, but was inwardly dying of laughter at the open expression of shock on the normally impassive face. 'Oh man, and here I thought that his strip show was amusing. It's so much more fun when he's sober.'  
  
"Duo and me? What the fuck? Why does EVERYONE think that there's something going on between that braided baka and me? We're friends, goddamnit, FRIENDS!" By now he was standing up and growling at his supposed friends who were doing their best to not crack up at his red face and hectic behavior. Not even the Heero Yuy Death Glare could intimidate them.  
  
Angry and humiliated, Heero whipped out his ever ready gun from God-knows- where and pointed it at the nearest boy. Just when he was about to spout his favorite line, a strong hand gently gripped his wrist and a familiar violet-eyed figure stepped into the center of his vision.  
  
"Nah uh uh uh! Bad Hee-chan! How many times have I told you NOT to threaten our closest friends! Especially in public!" Duo punctuated his statement by poking his trigger-happy roommate in the tummy and deftly taking the gun away. On a second thought, he kissed him square on the nose before winking cheekily at him and sitting next to the uni-banged guy.  
  
Stunned, Heero could only blink as his anger was immediately replaced by confusion. 'How'd he do that and how'd he find me?' Shaking himself back to his senses, he glared at the enigmatic baka jabbering happily to their friends.  
  
"Were you guys teasing my beloved roommate again?" Duo eyed each boy suspiciously as the three tried to imitate innocent expressions. The American looked up at his glaring roommate and patted the space next to him. Everyone scooted over as Heero took his place beside his braided companion.  
  
"We were just asking him if you two were having any difficulties, Maxwell." Wufei snickered as Heero glared at him from across the table.  
  
"No, we're fine, right Hee-baby?" Duo stretched his arm behind his cross partner who grunted in reply and decided to ignore the teasing from his fellow pilots.  
  
The others showed mercy and dropped the subject after noticing Heero's index finger was starting to twitch irritably. They moved on to other less personal issues and decided to play a drinking game suggested by the braided baka. After a couple of drinks, Duo was ready to hit the dance floor. He jumped out of his seat and extended his hand to his half-buzzed companion who he had easily manipulated into drinking alcohol once again.  
  
"Do you think you can take me, Hee-man?" The imp smirked as his partner growled at him. He knew that Heero couldn't turn down a challenge, especially a competition with him.  
  
"I'll do more than take you!" The Perfect Soldier was still angry from the teasing and too tipsy to notice the quiet chuckles of their three friends who realized the double meaning in his reply.  
  
They sat back and prepared themselves to enjoy the spectacle they knew that was to come. Quatre chuckled at the two's antics and exchanged knowing looks with his other two companions. All of them wondered when Heero would get over his stubbornness and acknowledge his feelings for his bestfriend.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
THANKS:  
  
Neko Komori: I hope this turns out well. You don't have to beg, here's your next chapter. Asaroth69: Yup, Duo has a master plan and all will be revealed in the coming chapters.I hope LOL! SailorChibiSaturn: Yes.Duo-chan seems to be able to control his trigger- happy roomie, ne? Keiya: I surely hope Duo-chan wins too.It's always fun when Shinigami wins. Skye: Here's more! Enjoy! Chara: More more here here! Serendipity: Yes, Hee-chan ran out w/ a hard-on.poor baby! LOL! Let's see what else Duo has in store for him! Abby Maxwell: Here it is! What'll ya give me, ne? Yani: More sarcasm you say? I'll try my best to deliver. Milu: The lyrics are from BoyZ II Men, "I'll Make Love To You." I'm glad you like! 


End file.
